Season 1
Season 1 '''is the first season of the ''Growing. ''On May 11, 2018, Amazon Prime announced the series. The season comprises of 10 episodes. The entire first season was released worldwide on October 19, 2018. Synopsis The series follows 2022. Manhattan and The Bronx as the two teen social groups form a alliance to solve a mystery enveloping their communities, they wan't to get back to their lives, hopefully. Characters '''Main * Brianna - A preppy cheerleader from Manhattan who tries to hard to make her parents proud. She want's to come out of her comfort zone and the mystery draws her to adventure and danger. * Leah - A girl from the Bronx who dreams of making a better life for herself, the mystery draws her in an unexpected way. * Jeff - A tough street boy who plays basketball after school. He is scheduled to be drafted in the NFL at the end of the school year but a mystery will force him to get into murky waters. * Zed - The popular football player who has a bright future ahead of him but a mystery will reveal his true colors and a sinister family secret. * Vera - Zed's 15-year old little sister who is becoming suspicious of her brother's secrecy and investigates and get's closer to the truth. * Billy - A troubled kid with a checkered past who tries to make amends with himself but a crooked cop entangles him with the mystery, he is killed in the finale by the explosion. (Season 1) * Anna Ellis - A news reporter with a knack for a good story and will lead her into dark harrowing ordeal. * Mr. Richard Byers - A powerful bisnuess man who is at the center of the mystery, He is sen't to prison for 140 years at the end of the season for the murder of 7 innocent people . (Season 1) Recurring * Mrs. Prizavyn - Brianna's rich stay at home mom, who is unhappy with her marriage. she is abducted in the finale by The Ciphers. * Mr. Levine - Zed's powerful father who is the mayor of the city. In the finale it is revealed he is affiliated with The Ciphers, ''funding them around the city, he is killed by a group of ''Ciphers in the finale. (Season 1) * Mrs. Levine - Zed's loving mother who want's the best for her son, she is shot and killed by Mr. Byers assassin who mistakes her for his wife. (Season 1) * Ava Reynolds - Vera's best friend and partner in crime, she is neglected by her parents who are addicts. * Max - A boy who witnessed a tragedy unfold and is harboring a key detail in the mystery, He is revealed to be the son of the leader of a powerful group called The Ciphers. Guest * Officer Reynolds - Ava's dad who is the cop who entangles Billy in another crime, he is a drunk and a crooked cop, In the finale it is revealed he is apart of The Ciphers involved in a drug trafficking ring, and a human trafficking ring in the city. * Landon - Zed's best friend who encourages him to pursue football. (Season 1) * Lisa - A girl with a shady past who befriends Max on his journey, she is homeless. * Trevor - Apart of Lisa's crew who also grew-up alone, he befriends Max too. She has here own group called ''The Daggers, ''who protect The Bronx. * Shauna - Lisa's 12-year old sister who is determined to become the future president. * James - Lisa's other friend who is reluctant to befriend Max because he is a ''Cipher. '' Episodes Trivia * The series is a limited series. * This is the only season of the series, as of now. * The series comprises of 10 acts. * In its first month, 18 million accounts have seen the first season. * The creators stated there is a possibility of a second season. * Mark stated that "the show will defiantly get renewed" the audience loves us and we have a good story-lie for season 2. Mark stated he want's a bigger episode order. * On January 18, 2019, Amazon reported Casting negotiations were underway for a second season. Category:Seasons